


Puzzle Pieces

by hint2bee



Series: All Fall Together [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M, feat. Uninterested Lesbians, this is for a demon who is my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hint2bee/pseuds/hint2bee
Summary: Jared and Richard go to Monica's wedding.Some feelings are shared afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly me and anna (she's @roadhouseblues on tumblr she's a kool kat) were just talking about how if there's not a big gay admittance at the end of season 4 she's gonna kill herself and honestly I #relate. No season 4 spoilers, just good old gays.

“I never thought I would see such a beautiful venue,” Jared says, looking around the indoor garden, flowers and greenery interlaced with ribbons, the air filled with butterflies.

“God, Jared, you’re such a girl,” Erlich says, downing another glass of champagne, before getting elbowed in the stomach by Richard.

“Erlich, shut the fuck up. Asshat,” Richard snaps. The decorations are quite nice.

“Richard, that was weakest elbowing I’ve ever felt in my twenty-five years on Earth, and let me just say, I’ve felt a lot,” Erlich snaps.

“You’re thirty-seven,” Jared says, walking away quickly.

“Shit, how did he _know_?” Erlich asks, before noticing the younger women watching them.

“Just kidding, ladies, I really am the twenty-five year old entrepreneur of Aviato, the wildly successful-”

“You do know this is a lesbian wedding, the majority of women here are lesbians,” a new voice says, and Richard turns slightly to see Gilfoyle and Dinesh.

“Wow, you homos are late,” Erlich says, and Gilfoyle glares at him.

“Your tie is undone, Dinesh,” Richard says, reaching for the man’s neck, but before he can touch the fabric, Gilfoyle swats his hands away.

“Gilfoyle, what the fuck? I was trying to-”

“I know what you were trying, you fucker.”

The air is thick. Gilfoyle glares at Richard, Dinesh watches Gilfoyle, Erlich flirts with a lesbian, the lesbian walks off in disgust.

“You were ruining his aesthetic! My man Dinesh here is trying for a more boho chic aesthetic, and you were about to ruin that shit,” Gilfoyle snaps. Richard opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again, and walks off before another word can be said.

* * *

There’s a whining over the loudspeakers, and they snap on, “ladies, gentlemen, Miss Monica Hall and Miss Xiaoxing Zhou ask that you please make your way to the atrium of the building for the ceremony.”

Jared delicately moves the butterfly from his finger onto a small lavender flower, and smiles at them.

“Monica’s getting married!” he says quietly to the butterfly, before walking towards the glass domed atrium. He catches sight of Richard, Erlich, Dinesh and Gilfoyle, already sitting along one row.

“Richard!” Jared says, getting his attention.

“Jared!” Richard says, catching sight of the man, “I saved you a seat,” he says, laying a hand on the seat right next to him. Jared smiles, and sits on the padded chair.

“I’m so happy for Monica,” Jared says.

“To be entirely honest, I thought she and Richard were gonna end up fucking. Who knew she was gay?” Dinesh says.

“I’m kind of insulted you would say that,” Richard snaps, glaring at Dinesh. Jared catches some movement, and suddenly Dinesh’s left hand is on his lap. Jared looks over at Gilfoyle, who’s sitting to the left of Dinesh, and his right hand has suddenly appeared on his lap. Gilfoyle and Jared make eye contact, and Gilfoyle just glares at Jared, shaking his head slightly. 

Jared’s about to say something when there’s a single, quiet note played by the string quartet near the alter, which silences the crowd.

“How tacky,” Erlich says, and he’s automatically shushed by the rows in front of them, behind them, and the four other men in his row. And for once, he is silent.

As Monica walks down the aisle, towards Xiaoxing, her soon-to-be wife, Richard smiles softly, and looks over to Jared. He feels that sinking feeling in his stomach again, and quickly looks away.

He just barely misses Jared’s own gaze.

* * *

 

They go back to their house after the reception.

Yes, Jared and Richard share a house.

No, it’s not weird.

Okay, it’s a little weird.

“That really was a beautiful service,” Jared says.

“Yes, Jared, I know. I know because you told me fifty _fucking_ times in the car on our way back here!” Richard snaps, and immediately he regrets it.

“I’m just trying to get you to say something, you haven’t said a word since the beginning of the ceremony,” Jared whispers, and Richard feels more guilt than he can bare.

“I just. I feel really weird about what Dinesh said,” Richard says.

“About the crab? Well, to be fair, it did taste like bomb… genitalia,” Jared says, turning scarlet.

“No, no, about me and Monica. I never felt attracted to her, I guess, and I think it’s weird that he would think that,” Richard says, and Jared shrugs.

“To be fair, you two did seem fairly close,” Jared says, expecting to be able to finish his thought, when Richard explodes.

“What the _fuck_ does that mean, Jared? Does that mean because I’m close to one girl we _have_ to be fucking ? And her very clearly being a lesbian means _nothing_ to you? You assholes always assume, assume, assume, you never think to ask—” Richard puts on a faked deeper voice —“‘hey, maybe Richard isn’t in to Monica!’ ‘Hey, maybe Richard has better things to do than to pursue someone who he’s not interested in!’ ‘Hey, maybe Richard’s gay!’ You _fucking goddamn shitstain assholes never bothered to consider the fact that I’m gay_!” Richard screams, and immediately, his face flushes. Jared stares at him, his jaw dropped.

“I think I need to sit down for a moment,” Jared says, sitting quietly.

“I knew it,” Richard says, and he rushes out the door. Jared sits, confused, for half a second before he realizes he can’t let Richard leave. He leaps up, and runs out of the door.

“ _Richard_!” Jared screams.

“ _Shut the fuck up_!” their neighbor screams, and Jared glares at the older woman, and immediately feels horrible.

“I’m sorry, but this is important,” Jared says, and he makes eye contact with Richard, who glares at him from across the pavement. They’re a good fifteen feet away, staring each other down.

“It’s okay, you’re uncomfortable with me being gay, I always had my suspicions,” Richard snaps, and Jared almost cries.

“No, no, Richard, it’s not that. I’m happy you’re gay,” Jared says, and Richard sighs, and cups his face in his hands.

“You’re one of those weirdoes that fetishizes gay people, of course,” Richard says, and Jared feels the pain again.

“No, Richard, I’m gay too,” Jared says, and Richard almost faints.

“Then. I’m assuming you know how I feel,” Richard says, the weight of the words pressing down on his chest, crushing him.

“Oh, Richard,” Jared says, walking towards him.

“Jared,” Richard breathes, and they meet.

Richard goes for a kiss, Jared goes for a hug, they end up head butting each other.

“Oh wait I’ll-” “-no, no, it’s my-” “-please just-” “-I’m sorry it’s just-”

Jared grabs Richard’s face in the middle of his apology, and kisses him. Richard melds into the kiss, taking in every inch of Jared’s body, the soft smell of roses still on his shirt, his face warm and flushed from the embarrassment they’ve just caused each other. Jared wraps an arm around Richard, and suddenly it’s the least awkward thing they’ve ever done with each other.

They finally fit.

* * *

 

Sunlight streams through the window in Gilfoyle’s room. His bed creaks, and someone moans loudly, loudly enough that Erlich laughs in the other room.

“Ah, Gilfoyle and Tara, and their crazy ass sex,” he says to Jin Yang.

“Crazy ass satan lady is asleep over there,” Jin Yang says, point at the couch, where Tara is in fact lying, passed out.

“Then who the fuck…” Erlich says, the recognition dawning on his face.

He’s not that stupid.

Back in Gilfoyle’s room, the man himself falls off the bed with a bang, breathing heavily.

“That was fucking incredible,” he says, and Dinesh stands up.

He takes one look at the entirely nude man, lying on the floor,and says “walk it off, fucker.”


End file.
